Mercenary Eye
by Euphora Borealis
Summary: The ongoing story of a mercenary during the events of fallout 3 and how this Mysterious Strangers events seem to coincide with the main character of Fallout 3.


Fallout: 3

The Mercenaries Eye

"Fucker..." spat the tall, brown haired male standing over the smoldering mutants body, sending the steel toe of his boot into the ribs of the dead humanoid. He ran a gloved hand through his tangled and sand filled hair staining some of the brown strands with the mutants blood. He dropped his right arm down to his side, his hand gripping tightly to the pistol handle of the hand held mini-nuke launcher which expelled smoke from the open ended from which death rained.

The same hand that swept through the mercenaries hair rummaged through the pockets of the dead male, or what looked like a male, mutant. Though he had to admit he had seen the females and they didn't look too much different. He grumbled as he pulled a few slime covered bottle caps from the mutants pocket and slid them into his pocket, he was definatley taking a bath when he got back to Rivet City. He then reached for the backpack the mutant dropped when they had encountered each other just moments before the very quick and deadly battle.

"Oh shit, what do we have here?" he asked himself out loud pulling from the bag amongst garbage a crudely made bottle cap mine. He smirked as he looked it over, yeah, it was crude but it did the job done. Just as he rose he felt the presence of another and that feeling of icy fear ran over his skin and ran up his spine into his brain.

"Hands up human! Whats in your hand?!" The grisly and guttural voice of a mutant barked as he felt the familure cold steel of 10mm SMG pressed against his skull, he had felt it many times before. The mutant reached out his hand and waved his fingers towards himself in a receiving motion and growled. "Lets see!"

The human still crouched down over the dead mutant held on tightly to his newly acquired bottle cap mine in his hands, his eyes looking down to the Fat Man laying on its side on the ground next to the dead mutants hand, even if he was smart enough to have reloaded right after taking out the bastard he was much too fuckin' close to even think about pulling that trigger, hell he didnt know how many Rads he was breathing in at that very moment, the metallic taste invading his nostrils. The mutant impatiently pressed the gun harder against the base of his skull "Common!"

Quickly he moved the mine from one hand to the other his finger slyly running over the activation pin pulling it from the base of the mine, the courtesy 10 seconds allowed the user to set up the mine without blowing himself up, then he quickly handed the mine to mutant behind him, his mind counting down to the inevitable explosion.

1...

2...

The mutant reached out for the mine and grasped it in his hand, bringing it closely to his face, not understanding at first what he would looking at...

3...

4...

...and a smile creeped upon those green lips of his and a chuckle escaped past those green stained teeth of his, the gun lowering to his side as...

5...

6...

...his eyes danced over the glittering bottle caps attached but suddenly that smile dropped from his lips as he heard a slight clicking sound of a activating firing pin. Unfortunately for him the human heared it as well and dove forward grasping a hold of the...

7...

8...

...dead mutant and throwing himself body weight behind him, the dead body rolling on top of him. The mutant began to raise his gun as quickly as he could his hand releasing the mine out of reflex, he seemed to know he wasnt going to live but all he cared about was taking this human with him. With a snarl he screamed out "Die Mother F-"

9...

10...

There was a deafening crack sound and the immediate area exploded with sound and light the mine which hadnt even hit the ground yet exploded into energy, fire and shredded metal and bottle caps finding their way through flesh and bone. The human held tightly onto the dead body feeling his grip loosen and his internal organs shake as the initial shock ran over and past him. Instinctual he immediately pushed the dead body off of himself staring up at the mutant in horror. The mine had done its job effectively, a portion of his right left was missing from the knee down. His clothes around his torso was ripped and stained with blood, and there seemed to be blood dripping from the mutants neck. A green hand moved upwards slowly to the wound where a bottle cap was lodged in his flesh, it metal edge tore into his jugular and blood split out with every beat of the mutants racing heart. The human pushed himself away from the scene, kicking up dust around the mutant as it fell to the ground, staining the dry earth with his life.

Slowly he raised his right arm to which a Pip-Boy was attached, a shaking finger moving upwards to the screen and tapping it repeatedly to check his functions. All seemed fine except for his racing heart and the large amounts of adrenaline in his body. Suddenly he became woozy, his head flooding with nonsensical thoughts and blood flow. Accompanied with this was the edges of his sight, blackness closing in around the visage of the the smiling Pip-Boy icon on his wrist, giving our mercenary the thumbs up and then all went black...

**

"Hello?" The voice rang through the darkness exploding into a echo that filled his ears like honey. Time and space seemed a blur only for a few more moments before he opened his eyes and immediately closed his eyes, a bright artificial light burning away at his retinas as he opened them. Then he felt the pain, it was sharp and concentrated areas, not even able to feel the dul ache that encompassed his entire body which later would plague him. Somehow he managed to lift his right arm blocking the light from his eyes, opening them closing for another try, gazing upon the owner of the voice, it was a older man, brown skin and a few days of stubble lining his jaw and lower neck. The old man grumbled something under his breath and reached over to the table next to him picking up a stimpack and held the mans arm as he began to inject the fluid into a IV already fed into the young mans arm.

"Whats your name?" The old man didn't so much ask but commanded from the nearly incapacitated young man. "D...Dom" The young brown haired male said, bringing a arm up and squeezed the bridge of his nose, eyes clamped shut. He hated the feeling of stimpacks as they surged through your system, it was like a nauseating cocktail that always left him with a sour stomach and a raging headache. "Well I am Doc Church, welcome to our little corner of hell..." he grumbled and reached out for a plastic Tupperware container and held it before Dom, as he shook it the sound of bottle caps cracked between them. "Looks like you had a close encounter with a bottle cap mine." The Nuka-Cola caps still stained with a dark red flaky residue. "One of my favorites...dont mind if I keep these do you?" Dom shook his head and reopened his eyes looking at the container and shook his head "Knock yourself out Doc. Where am I anyway?" the younger man asked pushing himself off of the table, and looked around. Sometimes he wished he would look around and see the things he wanted, and what he saw from ancient media and newsreels But everyday there were makeshift walls, dirt floors, the smell of mold and that hint of radiation in the air, it was like breathing in iron dust. He slowly began to throw his legs over the side of the table, spine bent and palms resting on his knees, head pivoted up "What happened?" He asked between weak breathes. "A fella found you out and about not far from here and a couple of freak cadavers, not a good scene. You should be dead you know..." Doc said arrogantly as if to further push his reputation beyond himself. "But luckily you were brought to the best physician this side of Arlington Cemetary" He grinned a toothy smile and turned to begin sterilizing his tools in a blue solution, kinda like what barbers would dip their snippers in.

"Do you at least know the mans name?" Dom asked as he began to tug the IV from his arm and lay it on the metal table, only was it now he noticed the extreme aching in his body it radiated through him. "No, hes new around here, just came through looking for his dad." Dom scoffed at the doctors explenation and shook his head, "Daddies Boy I spose' "


End file.
